Listen To My Heartbeat ChanWoon Version
by AM-NYM
Summary: Chansung berusaha tegar setelah di tolak Junsu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Jinwoon selalu ada didekatnya dan bahkan menyakiti dongsaengnya itu. ChanWoon Couple  2PM & 2AM Maknae Couple . Sequel dari Listen To My Heartbeat. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR please...


Tittle : Listen to My Heartbeat ChanWoon ver.

Author : AM-NYM

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Pairing : Chansung x Jinwoon, slight : Junho x Junsu, KhunYoung

Desclaimer : yang saya punya hanya cerita saja

Summary : Chansung berusaha tegar setelah di tolak Junsu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Jinwoon selalu ada didekatnya dan bahkan menyakiti dongsaengnya itu. ChanWoon Couple (2PM & 2AM Maknae Couple)

.

.

**(Author POV )**

Chansung menatap langit hitam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kisah cinta semua hyungnya.

"Pertama Junsu hyung dan Junho hyung, lalu Nickhun hyung dan Wooyoung hyung, terakhir Taecyeon hyung dan Jaebeom hyung. Kisah mereka berakhir indah meskipun diawalnya begitu rumit" ujarnya.

Rasa sakit dihatinya kini perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Ya, rasa sakit dan bersalah yang dulu ia rasakan saat dimana ia menjadi orang ketiga antar Junsu dan Junho. Terlebih lagi saat ia tahu Junho telah mengorbankan perasaannya.

Chansung terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar senang melihat langit ya hyung" ujar sosok tersebut menyadarkan Chansung dari lamunannya. Chansung menoleh lalu tersenyum menatap sosok yang sudah menyapanya.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja Jinwoon-ah" ujar Chansung seraya meluruskan duduknya. Jinwoon hanya menatap Chansung datar lalu melabuhkan dirinya disebelah Chansung.

"Sudah malam begini kau tak berniat pulang hyung?" tanya Jinwoon basa basi. Chansung tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar lagi" jawabnya.

Jinwoon mengikuti arah pandang Chansung, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia menunduk. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Chansung yang menyadari hal itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa Jinwoon-ah? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Chansung khawatir. Jinwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo" jawabnya. Ia menatap Chansung tajam.

"Hyung, apa yang namanya patah hati itu sakit?" tanya Jinwoon lirih.

Chansung menatap Jinwoon kaget sekaligus heran. Heran kenapa Jinwoon tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu dan kaget karena pertanyaan itu membuatnya ingat akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau... baik-baik saja Jinwoon-ah?" tanyanya. Jinwoon mengangguk lemah.

"Ne hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Gottcheongmal" jawabnya lemah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" Jinwoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Karena kau pernah merasakannya saat kau tahu Junsu hyung dan Junho hyung saling menyukai dan kau menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka" jawabnya panjang lebar. Chansung mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ba... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jinwoon tak langsung menjawab. Ia berdiri membelakangi Chansung.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu hyung. Ya, selalu" jawabnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Chansung tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jinwoon. Tapi ia tak mau rasa penasaran lebih menguasai dirinya dan akhirnya ia pun menyusul Jinwoon.

"Jinwoon-ah!" panggil Chansung begitu ia melihat Jinwoon berjalan tanpa semangat didepannya.

Jinwoon kanget melihat Chansung menyusulnya, meskipun begitu ia tetap memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya.

Chansung menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Jinwoon dan kembali berjalan. Ia menatap Jinwoon dengan pandangan 'kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?'

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Chansung begitu nafasnya sudah agak teratur. Jinwoon tersenyum.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku memperhatikammu" jawabnya ringan. Entah kemana perginya kesuraman yang tadi melanda dirinya.

"Maksudmu?" Jinwoon menyeringai jahil.

"Ya aku memperhatikanmu. Lagipula bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku hyung?" jawabnya.

Chansung terbelalak namun tak lama kemudian ia menghadiahkan Jinwoon sebuah jitakan dikepala dongsaeng satu manajemennya ini. Ia menyadari betapa pelupanya dirinya sehingga bisa dikerjai oleh Jinwoon.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget. Kenapa malah mengerjaiku sih?" tanya Chansung tak terima. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa Jinwoon jauh lebih usil darinya.

Jinwoon mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Chansung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Habis kalau melihatmu begitu, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu hyung" jawabnya cengengesan.

Chanrung menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi ia benar-benar merasa senang mendengar bahwa Jinwoon memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Chansung. Jinwoon mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi aku mau menunggu Jokwon hyung dulu" jawabnya.

"Kita duluan saja, bagaimana? Aku akan mengantarmu. Jaraknya kan dekat" usul Chansung dengan seringai jahilnya sukses membuat Jinwoon terperangah, namun kembali tersenyum hangat dan tentu saja jahil.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan hyung" terimanya dengan senang hati"

.

.

**(Jinwoon POV)**

Ternyata memang tidak peka, tapi justru itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia peka dan menyadari semuanya.

"Jinwoon-ah! Kenapa kau malah pulamg duluan?" tanya Jokwon hyung kesal. Sudah bisa diduga memang.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku..."

"Dia tadi diantar Chansung" ujar Seulong hyung sebelum aku menjawab. Kini ketiga hyungku ini menatapku penasaran. Aissh... Aku tidah suka dalam kondisi yang dipojokkan begini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Changmin hyung bertanya lebih dulu. Kuhela nafasku malas. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang paling aku benci.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku. Kali ini Jokwon hyung yang menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan bepura-pura tidak tahu Jinwoon-ah. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanyanya beruntun.

Harus kuakui aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik sehingga ketiga orang yang ada dihadapanku ini mengetahui rahasia yang sudah kukunci dengan sangat rapat.

"Biasa saja, tak ada perkembangan" jawabku sedikit lemas. Seulong hyung menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu juga dengan Changmin hyung dan Seulong hyung. Tak ada bedanya.

"Apa kau tak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu? Apa kau akan terus menunggu hingga akhirnya ia menyadari perasaanmu dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaimu Jinwoon-ah?" tanya Seulong hyung. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" sanggahku.

"Kapan Jinwoon-ah? Jujur aku takjub padamu yang bisa menahan perasaanmu hingga saat ini, tapi jika hanya menunggu itu akan..."

"Aku tak ingin ia terkejut dengan pernyataanku hyung" potongku cepat. "aku hanya menunggu sampai luka dihatinya benar-benar sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menunggu hingga Chansung hyung bisa melupakan Junsu hyung" tambahku.

Keheningan terjadi saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Mungkin mereka kaget aku berkata seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu apa yang sedang kupertimbangkan saat ini.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jokwon hyung tergagap.

"Entahlah. Instingku berkata bahwa Chansung hyung masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Junsu hyung" jawabku bohong.

Ya, tentu saja itu bohong. Aku mendengar sendiri bahwa ia menyukai Junsu hyung, bahkan semua masalah yang terjadi saat itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena Chansung hyung sendirilah yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Ia mengatakan padaku betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadari perasaan Jun Brothers itu sehingga Junho hyung berubah 180 derajat. Ia juga meminta bantuanku untuk menyatukan keduanya dan kisah mereka berakhir bahagia. Meskipun begitu kadang ia mengeluh hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusahakan melupakan perasaannya pada Junsu hyung meskipun itu sulit.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menceritakan semua itu padaku. Mungkin ia tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya pada Nickhun hyung atau Taecyeon hyung karena keduanya juga menghadapi masalah yang berbeda namun lebih rumit dari masalahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Seulong hyung atau Jokwon hyung? Kenapa aku? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau itu justru akan menyakitiku?

"Woon-ah... Jinwoon-ah!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka khawatir menatapku.

"Gwenchana Jinwoon-ah?" tanya Changmin hyung seraya menaruh tanganmya didahiku. Aku tersenyum.

"Gwenchana hyung. Wae?"

"Kau tidak menyahut saat kami panggil tadi. Kami pikir kau pingsan dengan mata terbuka" jawab Jokwon hyung. Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung, aku hanya sedang memikirjan sesuatu" ujarku.

"Sesuatu? Apa Chansung?" tanya Changmin hyung berhasil membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"HYUUUUNG~~~!"

.

.

**(Chansung POV)**

Kenapa ya? Aku merasa kalau Jinwoon sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Oi! Chansung! Kau melamun lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam yang ada diatas sana. Kulihat Junho hyung menatapku tajam.

"Aniyo, hanya berpikir" jawabku mengopy jawabannya terdahulu.

"Kau jangan mengopy jawabanku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mianhae hyung..." sahutku sambil nyengir.

Junho hyung tersenyum. Senang akhirnya dia kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kembali menjadi Junho hyung yang hangat dan gila seperti Wooyoung hyung.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Junho hyung seraya menempatkan dirinya disampingku.

"Jinwoon. Dia terlihat aneh belakangan ini." jawabku sambil kembali menatap langit malam yang entah sejak kapan selalu kupandangi setiap kali ada waktu.

"Jinwoon? Maksudmu Jung Jinwoon? Jung Jinwoon maknaenya 2AM? Yang kakinya bau dan punya bulu aneh disikutnya itu?" tanya Junho hyung beruntun. Aku menatapnya.

"Hyung, aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama Jung Jinwoon. Lagian kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal yang begituan segala?" tanyaku tak habis pikir. Junho hyung menghela nafas.

"Hanya memastikan saja. Mana tau kau memikirkan Jinwoon yang lain" jawabnya enteng. "tapi..."

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa Junho hyung mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." Junho hyung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mengerti kenapa Junho hyung bertanya seperti itu, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan Jinwoon sampai seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak segila biasanya" jawabku.

"Tapi menurutku dia masih kelihatan seperti biasanya kok" ujar Junho hyung. "tapi dia memang tak segila Jokwon hyung ataupun Changmin hyung" lanjutnya.

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Jokwon hyung atau Changmin hyung memang paling gila hyung, dan setahuku Jinwoon sama sekali belum pernah mengalahkan tingkat kegilaan mereka" sahutku.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Mollayo, hanya saja aku merara jika kami hanya berdua saja dia terlihat aneh. Tak jarang ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya ya?"

Junho hyung menatapku lama. "Ka... Kau merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi setiap kutanya ada apa dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku. Junho hyung bangkit lalu menghela nafas.

"Wajar saja kalau dia menjawab seperti itu. Menurutku lebih baik kau pikirkan jawabannya sendiri dari pada kau bertanya langsung padanya" ujarnya pelan lalu pergi.

Aku kembali menatap keatas. Melihat gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Seingatku dulu Junho hyung juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau... Aaaarrgh! Itu tidak mungkin! Jinwoon tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

Hwang Chansung! Cepat kembali ke alam sadarmu! Kurasa otakmu mengalami kerusakan!

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan kembali menuju apartemen. Aku ingin mandi. Menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalami kerusakan gara-gara berpikir dari tadi.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

"Yha! Chansung-ah! Pelan-pelan makannya!" tegur Junsu saat menatap Chansung yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Aku lapar hyung" jawab Chansung pendek

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia maklum jika Chansung makan dengan sangat lahap hingga tidak mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara. Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda, tidak pernah ia melihat Chansung makan secara membabi buta seperti saat ini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Chansung-ah?" tanya Wooyoung yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Tidak hyung, hanya ada yang membuatku penasaran saja" jawab Chansung lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Kali ini tidak ada yang mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka hanya menatap Chansung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, tentu saja karena baru kali ini Chansung mendengarkan orang lain saat makan.

"Hyung, aku berangkat duluan yah, dah~~" ujar Chansung tiba-tiba. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Junsu dan Wooyoung yang melongo menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Chansung terlihat aneh dimataku" ujar Wooyoung sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, karena aku juga merasa begitu" ujar Junsu membenarkan ucapan Wooyoung.

Jinwoon menghela nafas panjang. Ditengah-tengah latihan bersama yang lainnya, entah kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba sakit sehingga mengharuskanya pergi ke toilet.

"Aneh, apa tadi aku salah makan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri begitu ia menyelesaikan ritualnya yang gagal. "atau aku masuk angin ya? tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa pusing. Yha! Jung Jinwoon! Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya pada bayangannya yang ada di cermin didepannya.

Setelah membasahi wajahnya, ia kembali ke ruang latihannya. Namun ditengah jalan, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chansung.

"Jinwoon-ah" panggil Chansung saat Jinwoon membalikkan badanya untuk menghindari sang Maknae 2PM ini. Mau tak mau Jinwwon pun terpakda kembali menghadap Chansung yang kini tengah mendekatinya.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu" tanya Chansung. Jinwoon mengerjap tak percaya, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Mainhae hyung, tapi aku sedang latihan" jawabnya datar. Chansung menghela nafas kecewa.

'ddrrrt... ddrrrrt...' tiba-tiba saja handphone Jinwoon bergetar. Segera saja Jinwoon mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo, ne hyung... ne... arasso" Jinwoon menutup sambungan telepon dan memasuukan handphone nya kedalam saku kamudian menatap Chansung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa hyung? Baru saja Jokwon hyung bilang latihannya sudah selesai" ujar Jinwoon. Chansung tersenyum senang.

"Jangan disini. Kita bicara sambil jalan-jalan saja. Kajja" ujar Chansung sambil menarik tangan Jinwoon yang kini tengah bersemu merah. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum puas.

Setelah sampai disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kantor manajemen mereka, keduanya pun duduk di suatu tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi orang lain sambil menikmati minuman kaleng yang mereka beli sebelumnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa hyung?" tanya Jinwoon membuka suara. Chansung menatap Jinwoon yang kini tengah menegak minumannya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Jinwoon-ah?" tanya Chansung to the point.

"Aniyo. Wae?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja sikapmu membuatku kepikiran" sahut Chansung. Jinwoon terperangah mendengarnya. Asa perasaan yang kini tengah meledak di hatinya.

"Kau... kenapa tidak mau menatapku Jinwoon-ah? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan perasaanmu kan?"

Jinwoon hanya diam, bingung akan menjawab apa. Tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku kan?"

.

.

**(Jinwoon POV)**

Kenapa tiba-tiba Chansung hyung mengajakku bicara seperti ini? aku sama sekali tak nyaman dengan keadaaan ini. perasaanku tak enak.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Jinwoon-ah?"

"Aniyo. Wae?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja sikapmu membuatku kepikiran" jawabnya. Aku terperangah. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu hyung? Kau...

"Kau... kenapa tidak mau menatapku Jinwoon-ah? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan perasaanmu kan?" lanjutnya

Aku terdiam. Bingung apa aku harus menjawabnya dengan kejujuran atau kebohongan. Tapi... kalau keadaannya sudah begini bukankah aku tidak bisa mundur lagi? Mungkin inilah waktunya. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku.

"Aku..."

Tidak! Ini sulit! Nafasku sesak, suaraku tercekat. Jantungku pun tak mau bekerja sama dan ini benar-benar membuatku semakin tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku kan?"

DEGG!

Apa? Aku? Dia? Cukup! Ini sudah menandakan kalau aku memang tak mungkin bisa bersamamu hyung.

Ku coba untuk menenagkan diriku dan tersenyum.

"Te... tentu saja tidak mungkin hyung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" jawabku tergagap sambil berdiri membelakanginya. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat perasaanku saat ini yang terlihat jelas diwajahku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin ada yang salah denganku" ujarnya.

Aku mengerjap. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Tak peduli bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini. aku kembali menatap Chansung hyung yang kini sedang menatapku... aku tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Hyung..."

"Kau menangis Jinwoon-ah?" tanyanya. apakah itu bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

Aku menunduk seraya menyentuhkan jemariku ke wajahku. Basah? Jadi aku benar-benar menangis? Sial! Jung Jinwoon! Kendalikan dirimu! Kembali kupaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangkat kepalaku.

"Aniyo, mataku kelilipan" bohongku seraya mengucek-ngucek matakuseakan-akan aku memang kelilipan.

"Jinwoon-ah..."

Aku kembali menatapnya. Kali ini telah berdiri tepat didepanku. Menatapku tajam seakan-akan menusuk dalam ke dalam hatiku. Seperti mencari sebuah jawaban. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tak suka keadaan ini.

"Wae? Waeyo Jinwoon-ah?" tanyanya lirih. "Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Jinwoon-ah?"

"aku sama sekali tidak berubah kok hyung. Hanya saja tadi aku kelilipan dan melihat Tacyeon hyung dan Jaebeom hyung sedang jalan berduaan" jawabku setengah berbohong.

"Mworago? Taecyeon hyung dan Jaeboem hyung? Dimana?" tanyanya. Seperti itu cukup berhasil membuat perhatiannya terbagi.

"Tadi di sana" ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah kios yang kini hanya dihampiri oleh beberapa anak kecil. "sepertiya mereka sudah pergi" lanjutku.

Aku kembali menegak bir yang ada ditanganku yang sempat terlupakan. Untung saja bir ini tidak kuat. Kalau aku mabuk itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"sepertinya begitu" sahut Chansung hyung. Selanjutnya kamu berdua tak bicara apapun lagi. Terperangkap dalam pikiran sendiri.

.

.

**(Chansung POV)**

Aku lega ternyata Jinnwoon tidak menyukaiku. Pikiranku melenceng. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada lobang yang menganga dihatiku? Jujur saja sesaat aku berharap Jinwoon akan membenarkan pertanyaanku. Tapi jika dia memang tak menyukaiku, kenapa sikap dan raut wajahnya seperti itu? Haruskah kutanyakan kembali?

"Jinwoon-ah" panggilku. Ia menoleh.

"Ne hyung?"

"Ka... Kau benar... Apa semua yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanyaku.

Kulihat ia sedikit kaget mendegar pertanyaanku. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap langit senja dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Apa kau berharap lain hyung?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

"Aniyo, hanya ingin memastikan saja" jawabku. Perlahan ia kembali menunduk dan tersenyum lemah.

"kalau begitu anggap saja semua yang kau dengar tadi adalah yang sesungguhnya hyung" ujarnya seraya menatapku... pilu? Namun secepat mungkin ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jinwoon-ah?" panggilku. Ia tak menyahut, ia terus menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

Benarkah? Jika semunya benar kenapa dia menjawab dan menatapku seperti itu?

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Chansung dan Jinwoon masih larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan setelah diam sejak sejam yang lalu. Udara malam yang dingin pun membuat keduanya menyudahi keheningan ini.

"Kau kedinginan Jinwoon-ah?" tanya Chansung, memngingat Jinwoon hanya memakai T-shirt dan jeans agar tidak mencolok. Jinwoon mendongak.

"Gwenchana hyung. Geottcheongmal" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia justru menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya seraya meniupnya. Chansung tersenyum dan memakaikan jeket yang dipakainta ke tubuh Jinwoon.

" kau itu tidak pintar bohong Jinwoon-ah" ujarnya.

Jinwoon menunduk. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kini kembali berdetak tak karuan.

.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin gara-gara ini" ajak Chansung. Jinwoon mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis sehingga membuat Chansung terpesona sesaat.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang hyung" ujar Jinwoon layaknya anak kecil yang diajak ke taman bermain oleh orang tuanya.

Chansung pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut lembut Jinwoon.

"Ayo! Kau tahu Jinwoon-ah? Aku senang kau bersikap seperti ini. teruslah begini" ujar Chansung sambil menarik tangan Jinwoon tanpa mengetahui wajah Jinwoon yang kini bahkan lebih merah dari gurita rebus.

Chansung kaget mendapati semua hyungnya berkumpul diruang tamu seakan-akan menunggunya.

"Aku pulang..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Chansung-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Nickhun membuka suara.

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Chansung bingung.

"Kau dan Jinwoon-ah, bukankah tadi kalian pergi ke taman? Kami perhatikan tadi kalian bicara serius" ujar Taecyeon diiikuti oleh Jaebeom.

Chansung tersentak. "A... Aku... Maksudku kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja" jawabnya tergagap.

Nickhun, Junsu, Wooyoung, Taecyeon dan Jaeboem menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kupikir kalian sudah ada kemajuan..." ujar Junsu dan Wooyoung bersamaan lalu mereka pun pergi kekamar masing-masing diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Hanya Junho saja yang tetap bertahan ditempatnya.

"Chansung-ah" panggil Junho begitu yang lainnya sudah menghilang.

"Ne hyung"

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanyanya. Chansung menegak ludah gugup.

"hanya obrolan biasa saja hyung. Wae?" tanyanya

Junho menghela nafas. "Kau jangan bohong Chansung0ah. Jinwoon terlihat aneh saat ditaman tadi" ujarnya

Mata Chansung membelalak. "hyung, kalian tidak mengikuti kami kan?" tanyanya

"Aku saja kurasa, tapi kebetulan bertemu Taecyeon hyung dan Jaeboem hyung disana" jawab Junho jujur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mengikuti kami?" tanya Chansung tak percaya.

"karena aku merasa kau akan menanyakan perasaan Jinwoon padamu"

Chansung terdiam. Entah sejak kapan Junho menjadi tipe kelemahannya.

"kau tidak menanyakannya kah Chansung-ah?" tanya Junho tajam. Chansung menunduk.

"ne hyung, aku menanyakannya" jawab Chansung lemah. Junho menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa jawabnya?" tanyanya lagi. Chansung mendongak.

"Dia bilang 'tentu saja dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku'. Jujur saja seaat aku berharap dia akan bilang menyukaiku" jawab Chansung lemah. Junho menatap Chansung tajam.

"Pabboya" desis Junho. Chansung terbelalak kaget.

"Hyung?"

"Apa kau tau apa jawabannya yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku..."

"Apa kau tidak tahu Jinwoon itu sudah menyimpan perasaannya sejak lama?"

Chansung tersentak kaget. 'Karena itukah sikapnya berubah? Tapi kenapa tadi...' batinnya.

"Tapi... kenapa dia berbohong padaku?" tanya Chansung.

Junho menatap Chansung lama lalu mebalikkan badannya. "kau akan mengerti kalau kau menjadi aku" jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chansung yang kini berdiri kaku tak percaya.

Jinwoon menatap langit gelap dari atap apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tidak langsung menuju kamar apartemennya tadi. Handphone-nya yang terletak di sampingnya dibiarkan bergetar begitu saja. Nama Chansung tertulis dilayar ponselnya. Ya, dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab telpon.

"Aissh... buat apa kau menghubungiku sih hyung?" gerutunya kesal lalau melepaskan baterai hapenya dengan kasar.

Kembali ia menatap langit, sesekali memukul dadanya dengan keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Jinwoon berteriak sekuat tenaganya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Ya, emosi yang sudah sejak kapan ditahannya.

"Pabboya! Kau bodoh sekali Jung Jinwoon! Seharusnya kau menyerah dari dulu! bodoh sekali kau menyimpannya sampai seperti ini! Akhirnya dia malah menolakmu kan? JUNG JINWOON PABBO!" serunya sambil memukul dadanya dengan keras. Memukulnya dengan harapan rasa sakit itu bisa pergi secepatnya.

GREBB!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikannya. Menahan tangannya seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hentikan Jinwoon-ah" ujarnya lemah.

Jinwoon tersentak saat tahu siapa orang yang telah menghentikannya. Sesegera mungkin ai melepaskan dirinya dari orang itu dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh. Jinwoon menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa kau kemari Chansung hyung?" tanyanya kasar.

Chansung tersentak. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi Jinwoon yang ini.

"Pergi!" usir Jinwoon dan lagi-lagi membuat Chansung kembali kaget.

"Jinwoon-ah..."

"Pergi!" usir Jinwoon lagi. Yah... ini lah yang membuat Chansung semakin tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Mianhae... Cheongmal mianhae Jinwoon-ah..." ujar Chansung lirih. Jinwoon menatap Cansung aneh.

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan hyung" jawabnya dingin namun ekspresinya sudah sedikit melunak.

"untuk segalanya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu sakit dan kecewa. Aku..."

"Sudahlah hyung" potong Jinwoon. Ia tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuang perasaan ini" lanjutnya dingin.

Chansung terbelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jinwoon-ah..."

"Setelah aku meninggalkan tempat ini. angap saja perasaanku padamu selama ini dan juga pembicaraan kita saat ini tidak ada hyung" ujar Jinwoon lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Chansung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut kehilangan sosok yang kini tengah menjauhinya menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"A... AKU MENYUKAIMU!" seru Chansung tepatsaat Jinwoon akan membuka pintu. "Aku menyukaimu Jinwoon-ah!" serunya lagi

Jinwoon berbalik, menatap Chansung kesal.

"BOHONG! AKU TAHU KAU MASIH MENYUKAI JUNSU HYUNG!" balas Jinwoon. Ia tak peduli pada air matanya yang kini telah mengenang menahan tangis.

Chansung segera mendekati Jinwoon dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku menyukaimu" bisiknya tepat di telinga Jinwoon. Jinwoon meronta. Ingin melepaskan diri sari pelukan Chansung.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh kebohonganmu!" ronta Jinwoon. Tapi justru karena rontaannya Chansung malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan ini, tapi aku menyukaimu" ujar Chansung mencoba menenangkan Jinwoon.

"Hentikan! Aku tak percaya! Kau bohong!" seru Jinwoon seraya terus meronta.

Chansung melepaskan pelukannya menatap Jinwoon yang kini tengah menangis.

"Cukup hyung. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku..."

'CUP'

Mata Jinwoon membelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh orang yang sedari tadi ingin menenangkannya.

"kau masih tak percaya?" tanya Chansung lirih. Jinwoon menatap Chansung kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"hyung..." ujarnya lemah

"kumohon Jinwoon-ah... percaya padaku. Aku tahu aku salah selama ini. aku tidak peka sehingga membuatmu menderita seperti ini. aku..."

Kata-kata Chansung terhenti saat ia melihat Jinwoon tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar plus jahil.

"Gomawo hyung" ujar Jinwoon gembira dengan senyum jahilnya. Chansung menatap maknae 2AM ini tak percaya.

"Kau..." geramnya senyum Jinwoon semakin terkembang.

"Hahh... perasaanku tenang sekali... tak ada beban..."ujarnya. "Gomawo Chansung hyung~~"

Bukannya ikut tersenyum, Chansung Junstru menghadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepala Jinwoon. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Bahkan lebih merah lagi.

"Kau menipuku Jinwoon-ah?" tanyanya kesal. Jinwoon hanya tersenyum.

"tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa ringan saja setelah menumpahkan semuanya" jawabnya ringan tanpa melepaskan senyum manisnya.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Chansung pun ikuttersenyum. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jinwoon.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" bisiknya. Jinwoon tersentak sesaat kemudian mengecup pipi Chansung sekejap membuat sang maknae 2PM itu memerah.

"menurutmu bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jinwoon sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Maaf buat yang udah nunggu All My Heart karena update nya lama. Lagi gak ada ide jadi rada lama. Nah kalau buat yang ini... kebetulan memang ff yang udah dibikin sejak lama, jadi tinggal publish aja.

untuk All My Heart, saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya (_ _)

akhir kata dari saya

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


End file.
